roseriafandomcom-20200214-history
Roseus
Roseus is a city located in the southwestern region o the mainland. It is the capital city of the unified Kingdom of Roseria. Overview Being that Roseus is, in essence, the capital of the entirety of Narava, only the absolute best efforts of both the Ve'lik and the Naravi were put forth in its construction. As such, the city is a pristine example of what both races are capable of and hat the Kingdom stands for: Unity. The city is laid out with the Royal Palace at its heart, followed by a thriving residential district to the east and an equally bustling marketplace to the west. The Cathedral of Roses is situated just to the north of the palace, overlooking the gates which lead up to the docks. Scattered about the city are several barracks and guard towers in which members of the City Watch and military personnel reside and gather. As a whole, Roseus is surrounded by towering, magickally-augmented walls of white which form a pentagon about the buildings within. Aesthetically speaking, the city relies heavily upon the Naravi as far as architecture is concerned. The buildings are generally tall and are characterized by white stone and breathtaking arches. Sculptures and statues are commonplace upon buildings and most structures have a fountain not too far from its entrance. Naravi influence is also seen in the presence of nature within the city limits. Trees of every size and color, though cherry trees make up the majority, can be seen on every corner. Roses are by far the most common flower in the city, as they are the personal favorite of the Queen-Mother. Lastly, the entirety of Roseus' roads are cobbled with white bricks. On the other hand, the Ve'lik contribuions shine in the technological aspect of the city. To begin, shimmering, azure spheres by the name "Baubles" float lazily about the city. They are databases with an extensive amount of information poised to answer any and all questions and extend aide as best they can. Furthermore, the Ve'lik have provided basic amenities, such as electricity and running water, within ever domicile. Locations of Interest The Royal Palace: The beating heart of Roseus is also, by far, the largest structure in the entire city. It is a massive, breathtaking example of architecture characterized by numerous towers, balconies, and arches. The entrance to the Palace consists of a cobbled road, whose hue deviates from the city-wide white and is instead a deep, rose hue, which leads up to a towering gate wrought of metal. This gate is always manned by a unit of soldiers and automatons, both day and night. Behind the gate is the Queen's Garden: a massive courtyard consisting of perfectly maintained grasses, hedges of roses, and the presence of flowers of every color. The rose-hued, cobbled path continued directly through the garden and is interrupted halfway through by a grand fountain: complete with a statue bearing the visage of the Goddess. The road comes to an end before a flight of stairs which lead into the aptly named Great Hall. The Hall is a massive corridor that spans approximately seventy yards and is characterized by floors of polished marble, which are so pristine that one could see their reflection, statues spaced along the walls, and various paintings hung neatly upon said walls. The corridor is completely closed, save for a few doors which lead to adjacent halls and other rooms within the Palace. Ample light is provided by a combination of aducite lanterns and simple torches. Its ceiling, which is approximately fifty meters in height, boast many masterfully crafted vauls and is painted with many rose-themed murals. At the end of the Hall are a pair of winding stairs which each extend in opposing directions, one headed towards the West Wing and the other to the East Wing. Below each set of stairs are two automated lifts which lead to the workers' quarters, such as the kitchens and the rooms belonging to the palace staff, and the King's Workshop respectively. Also, between the two flights of stairs are a set of towering doors which lead to the Throne Room. The West Wing consists of a long corridor of shorter length and height than that of the Great Hall. Rose-hued carpet with silver trim spans the length of this hall. Many doors dot each side of the Wing, leading to guest rooms, private studies, and other rooms of the like. At the end of the Wing is a single door, larger than the rest, that leads to the War Room. This room is simple, with a high ceiling, an abundance of bookshelves, and the presence of a large, circular, mahogany able. It is here that the King and Queen meet with officials and dignitaries to discuss matters pertinent to the Kingdom. The East Wing is an exact twin to its western counterpart, save for the fact that it is patrolled by double the number of guards than the rest of the Palace. The Wing is the domicile of the royal family and consists of their bedrooms and studies spanning the length of the Wing. Towards the rear of the Wing, right before the towering doors which lead to the King and Queen's bedchambers, is a door with a sign hanging upon its surface reading: Alchemy. This door is the only room that is even remotely accessible to the public and leads to Witchbane Tower, the personal residence of the Queen-Mother's elder sister. The Throne Room is a massive, open space characterized by stained glass windows, rose carpet spanning the distance from the doors to the raised platform in the rear of the room, and the presence of two silver thrones upon said platform. This room is where the King and Queen hold court and accept audiences with the public. It is also where ceremonies and balls are held. Adjacent to the thrones is a balcony which overlooks the residential district of the capital; situated perfectly so that the royal couple may always appear before their beloved people. About midway into the throne room, on the eastern wall, is a corridor which leads to the Banquet Hall. Though generally bare, in times of celebration great feasts are held in this room. The Banquet hall also has an archway to its rear which leads to a covered pathway that ends in the Queen's Garden. Witchbane Tower: Rising out of the Royal Palace's East Wing is a tower owned by Lady Rowan Roseria. It is her personal residence and is also the location of her alchemy establishment. The initial three floors of the tower's numerous levels are dedicated to the sale of potions, reagents, and supplies related to the alchemy craft. The remainder of the floors are off-limits, as they consist of Lady Rowan's personal quarters. The Cathedral of Roses: Of the numerous places of worship across the mainland, only one temple is dedicated to both Narava and Ve'lik. As such, it is the absolute greatest place of worship in the entire world and is considered the main facility for both sides. The temple itself is a towering cathedral hewn of white stone and is characterized by stained glass windows, statues and sculptures, a great fountain before its doors, and the presence of wild roses literally growing throughout the grounds. It is encircled by a small, white wall and protected by a rather pious unit of soldiers. The cathedral's entrance consists of two large, wooden doors which are followed by a long carpet of rose hue. On either side of the carpet are numerous seats for worshipers to occupy and tall, ornate, candlesticks providing light. At the rear of the cathedral, upon an elevated platform adorned with shining jewels and an abundance of wild roses, whose beauty remains untouched by wilt year-round, are two statues. The first depicts Narava and the second depicts Ve'lik. Worshipers are free to pray before the statues at any time. One of the most striking features about the cathedral is the aroma which perpetually hangs in the air. It is a strong, sometimes overwhelming, scent of roses which emanates from the wild roses growing all about the cathedral's grounds. These roses, in addition to the entirety of the cathedral, are cared and maintained by a group of young, Naravi males whose ages span between eight and twelve. The cathedral itself is operated by a unit of Temple Maidens under the leadership of the Temple Priestess.